


It Started Online

by waifukou



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AU, Eventual Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Eventually they trust and know more about each other than they ever thought, F/M, Online Friendship, Online Romance, POV Katara (Avatar), POV Zuko (Avatar), Slow Burn Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Will they be able to meet in person? Or will their situations hinder a relationship?, Zuko and Katara meet in a online chatroom, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waifukou/pseuds/waifukou
Summary: Zuko meets Katara in a online chatroom. Just two strangers who stumbled upon each other by accident. However, once Zuko begins to open up to this mysterious individual, he finds himself wanting to talk to this person more and more every day. It's the only relief he gets from his work. The only fresh air Katara can breathe in college. Miles away with odd circumstances, will the online lovers find a way to come and meet together in person?
Relationships: Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

  
Monday. 12:00 AM. ThePaintedLady entered the chat room. BlueSpirit has entered the chat room. 

ThePaintedLady: ...Hello?

BlueSpirit: … 

ThePaintedLady: Hi, how are you? 

A few minutes passed. 

ThePaintedLady: Well, this doesn’t seem to be going anywhere. I’ll log off. 

BlueSpirit: No! Wait.

ThePaintedLady: ?

BlueSpirit: I was just wondering if this is a good idea. 

ThePaintedLady: What is? Chatting with someone in a chat room? 

BlueSpirit: You and I are complete strangers who could have secret intentions. Or…. I don’t know, doesn’t this seem weird to you? 

ThePaintedLady: Not really. Thousands of people meet every day through online platforms. I’ve met some of my best friends through chats like these. It’s only weird if you make it weird. 

BlueSpirit: ….You must have a hard time making friends in person then. 

ThePaintedLady: WOW. Then why are you here Oh Great BlueSpirit? Surely a social butterfly like you doesn’t need to resort to online chats! 

BlueSpirit: I wasn’t trying to offend you. I’m not used to this….this sounds so stupid but my mom never encouraged me to chat with strangers online. Yet here I am.

ThePaintedLady: That’s what every good parent says to their children. Hopefully, you’re an adult by now because minors on this site aren’t allowed. But I don’t see the harm. I don’t know your real name. You don’t know mine. Yes, we’re two strangers talking but it’s nothing more than that. 

BlueSpirit: You have a good point. As long as nothing gets too personal. Also, yes. I’m an adult. I read the terms and conditions. I’m going to ignore the fact that you thought I wouldn’t. Well then, hello. To answer your question earlier, I’m okay. Not feeling tired as I should during this hour. You? 

ThePaintedLady: I’m up finishing some things. I’m tired, very tired. I’m usually exhausted every day. There always seems to be work wherever I turn.

BlueSpirit: …

ThePaintedLady: What? Was that too personal? 

BlueSpirit: No, just...too relatable. 

ThePaintedLady: I’m glad I’m not the only one who feels this way. 

BlueSpirit: My job puts a toll on me. I’d elaborate more but I don’t want to get too personal or burden you with my problems either. 

ThePaintedLady: It’s okay! It might be weird to talk to a random stranger about your problems but as long as we aren’t specific, I think it might help us unwind. 

BlueSpirit: You’re right. However, I don’t know if I can trust you. I don’t want to give in so quickly and give you the impression I’m naive or easy to falter. You secretly could be a desperate old man using Lady in your username because you have ill intentions or worse! 

ThePaintedLady: …. getting a little paranoid, are we? Fine, you clearly reek of a newbie with this internet stuff. It’s normal to think that way but I promise I’m not a man who’s trying to plot your death by befriending you online. I’m not a hacker and dude seriously, I don’t know your name! Riiight, lemme use BlueSpirit and search the streets for you. What even makes you think we live in the same city? 

BlueSpirit: You’re right. There’s a high chance we don’t. Sorry, I’ve been saying some harsh things to you. I know you’re a stranger but you’ve clearly proven you’re a smart person through your language and reasoning. Maybe the late time is getting to my thinking. 

ThePaintedLady: You can’t see it but I’m snorting. Glad to know you don’t think I’m a robot. It’s okay, your worries were completely reasonable and I get you don’t trust me yet. But....my offer still stands. If you want to rant, don’t think of it like that. Just think of it as chatting in a chat room. 

BlueSpirit: Thanks. I’ll….think about it. It’s getting late. I should go. I don’t know what region or time zone you’re in but goodnight. 

ThePaintedLady: It’s night for me too. Goodnight. 

BlueSpirit has left the chat room. ThePaintedLady has left the chat room. Chat room disbanded at 1:30 AM. 

+  
The next day, 10:30 PM. 

BlueSpirit has entered the chatroom. 

BlueSpirit: Hello? Is anyone here yet?

BlueSpirit: ….

BlueSpirit: I guess not. 

ThePaintedLady has entered the chat. 

ThePaintedLady: Hey. You’re here earlier than yesterday. 

BlueSpirit: Oh, same for you. I was just about to log off. 

ThePaintedLady: Really? But I just got online. Before you leave, did you have a good day today? 

BlueSpirit: Well, I was about to log because you weren’t…..nevermind. I did have a decent day today. Same work, same people, but I was able to enjoy a delightful dish with someone I don’t get to see frequently. 

ThePaintedLady: Aw, I’m glad. What type of dish was it? 

BlueSpirit: It was a Korean Spicy dish called “tteokbokki”. 

ThePaintedLady: I searched up images of it and oh my gosh, that looks mouthwatering. My brother loves spicy food and trying new dishes, I’ll have to let him know about this. 

BlueSpirit: You have a brother? I have a sister who also enjoys spicy food. 

ThePaintedLady: Yep! Even though he’s older, I feel like I’m the one who takes care of him and worries if he eats or not. Whose the eldest between you two?

BlueSpirit: ...Me. 

ThePaintedLady: Oh...did I get too personal again? Sorry, I didn’t mean to. 

BlueSpirit: No, it’s okay. For some reason, I didn’t feel uncomfortable when you asked. Even yesterday when we technically first met though an untraditional sense, I didn’t get harmful vibes from you. Ultimately, I was just suspicious because it’s my first time in this weird virtual chatting setting.

ThePaintedLady: Hahaha, I’m really glad. Don’t worry, I get the suspicion. In fact, it would have been unsettling if you weren’t defensive. When I first tried this chatroom website, I was with my brother so I wasn’t scared. If anything happened, he’d be right there beside me to help. Luckily on our first attempt, we met a really goofy guy and quickly got along. From then on, we used the chatting room and met other people. But all of them were the same in the beginning, they asked probing questions and were uneasy the first chat. 

BlueSpirit: You seem to have a close relationship with your brother….that’s nice. Nice to have someone to enjoy strange hobbies with. 

ThePaintedLady: Yeah, my brother is a real weirdo. He was the one that introduced me to the chatrooms. Are you and your sister close? 

BlueSpirit: Not really. But we are civil when we are around each other. It would be nice if we were closer but she doesn’t seem to think the same. Frankly, I don’t feel like trying to either.

ThePaintedLady: Awww, well, at least you both don’t hate each other. I have to go soon but I wanted to log in to check if you were online and you were! I’m glad. 

BlueSpirit: ….you’re very friendly. 

ThePaintedLady: I guess I am. Well, I hope you have an even better day tomorrow. Good night! 

BlueSpirit: Good night. 

ThePaintedLady has left the chatroom. BlueSpirit has left the chatroom. Chat room disbanded at 11:15 AM. 

+  
Next Day. 11 PM. ThePaintedLady has entered the chatroom. BlueSpirit has entered the chatroom. 

ThePaintedLady: Hey! Nice to see you coming back consistently. 

BlueSpirit: Another one of those nights where I can’t sleep. Figured I’d pop in and wait until I get groggy. 

ThePaintedLady: I know it sounds corny but sometimes a warm glass of milk or hot tea can make going to sleep easier. Or you could tire yourself out by exercising, that also seems effective. 

BlueSpirit: Hah, your first response of the hot tea is something exactly someone I know close to me would say. In fact, I think hot tea is his solution to everything. 

ThePaintedLady: Hot tea does have some calming properties. I can see why people would like it. By the way, I have a proposal. I’d like you to consider it! 

BlueSpirit: Okay, I’m listening. 

ThePaintedLady: I’ve come up with a fun thing we should try. Each day or whenever we log on here, we ask each other a personal question or a fun one. But it can only be one question from both of us. Either of us can pick what category the question is from yet we only have three passes to decline a question. How does that sound? 

BlueSpirit: ….It doesn’t seem absolutely horrible. 

ThePaintedLady: lol, so that’s a yes? 

BlueSpirit: I guess so. How bad can it possibly be? How do we know when to stop asking the questions? 

ThePaintedLady: I’m not sure, whenever our three passes end? 

BlueSpirit: Alright. 

ThePaintedLady: I’ll go first. Do you go to college? 

BlueSpirit: I did. I went to college earlier than the typical teenager and I graduated early as well. 

ThePaintedLady: Wow. You must be really smart. 

BlueSpirit: I am unsure if that is the case. Many people assume that whenever someone skips a grade or gets into a high ranking institution, they’re some genius. Maybe that is true but for me, I’ve felt that it was largely because of my hard work and connections. I had to work a tremendous deal to excel in high school, just when I thought I could catch a break when I was done, I was thrown into college. I missed out on in college, I didn’t find it fun. I wouldn’t encourage anyone to go to college early. I didn’t really have a choice in the matter to go early either.

ThePaintedLady: That must have been really hard. I’m sorry you had to undergo that at a young age but...I disagree, everyone has a choice. Even you did. 

BlueSpirit: You don’t understand. 

ThePaintedLady: You’re right, I don’t. I don’t know the full story but, you could’ve explained to someone, your parents, that you want to wait a bit. Surely, your parents couldn’t deny such a simple wish from their own son, right?

BlueSpirit: It doesn’t really matter anymore. It already happened. Anyway, it’s my turn to ask now. Do you go to college? 

ThePaintedLady: Okay….if you say so. I am currently. I’m in my third year. Because of the route I’m choosing, it’s incredibly difficult. 

BlueSpirit: What’s your major? 

ThePaintedLady: That’s your second personal question but I’ll let it slide for tonight. I’m majoring in Biomedical Sciences because I want to be a doctor. If everything works out, of course. 

BlueSpirit: That is a challenging field but the compensation makes up for all the headaches you have to endure. 

ThePaintedLady: …...It’s bold of you to assume that I’m doing it for money. I’m not. I’m doing it because I want to help people get better, do something useful in this sick world. 

BlueSpirit: Yes, I’m aware that it is usually people’s motives for opting in the medical field. It’s an admirable thing to do. It is hard to deny though that the salary you get isn’t unpleasant. I hope you don’t regret it once you get into medical school.

ThePaintedLady: It’s something I’m concerned about for the future, but rather the money aspect than just the work. Anyhow that is another thing I’ll worry about once I’m done with college. Since we’re on that topic, I should finish the mountain of work waiting for me. 

BlueSpirit: That’s true. Don’t let college work pile up then try to finish it last minute. I don’t recommend it, speaking from experience. 

ThePaintedLady: Thanks for the tip. 

ThePaintedLady has left the chatroom. 

BlueSpirit:.....Goodnight. 

BlueSpirit has left the chatroom. Chatroom disbanded at 12:30 AM.


	2. Chapter 2

Three days later. 9 PM. ThePaintedLady has entered the chat room. 

BlueSpirit: Hey, you’re on. Where have you been?

ThePaintedLady: Oh? It sounds like you missed me lol. Don’t tell me….were you waiting for me to come on?

BlueSpirit: Don’t flatter yourself and assume odd things. Answer the question. 

ThePaintedLady: Geez. Fine, grumpy pants. I’ve been busy. I had an exam to prepare for. Finally took it today and I’m drained. 

BlueSpirit: How did it go?

ThePaintedLady: I think I did reasonably well with the number of hours I chugged for it. I’ll find out tomorrow. 

BlueSpirit: Is that why you haven’t been logging on recently? 

ThePaintedLady: More or less. 

BlueSpirit: Other than your test, anything else happened to your day? 

ThePaintedLady: Not really, most of my days are filled with studying and sitting in-class lectures. Even when I’m eating meals, I end up reading something to compose myself for my next class or work ahead on assignments. The only distraction I get is when I’m here in the chatrooms.

BlueSpirit: Sounds like you’re taking a full schedule. 

ThePaintedLady: Yep, I’m a full-time student. Stress is an accessory that I wear proudly every day. 

BlueSpirit: That does not sound healthy. 

ThePaintedLady: Don’t worry, I know how to manage it. You are talking to a health major here! I’m a night owl, I feel like I thrive and get more assignments done as the day gets darker. 

BlueSpirit: I wasn’t that worried. I have a feeling you can handle it. It’s the opposite for me. When it’s daylight, it feels as if I can do anything, where I’m the most productive but the hours pass by so fast. Whenever I arrive home, I prep for dinner, then get ready for bed and always fall asleep without a doubt. Yet that hasn’t been the case recently. I don’t want to admit that I’m having sleep problems however it seems that might be the case. 

ThePaintedLady: Do you feel restless where you cannot sleep because of all the work waiting for you? Whenever I have an exam the next day, I spend a few hours tossing and turning wondering if I studied enough. 

BlueSpirit: I’m not sure. I’m trying not to dwell on it, it could just be an unlucky week for me. 

ThePaintedLady: Let me know if it gets better, you becoming an insomniac is worrying. 

BlueSpirit: Why would it be worrying? You don’t even know me. 

ThePaintedLady: How could I not worry! You’d be here all night in the chat rooms waiting for me, duh. Also health major here! It is my responsibility to worry about any individual who is having concerns with their well-being. 

BlueSpirit: I hope you’re joking about that chat room comment. 

ThePaintedLady: And if I wasn’t? You can’t see it but I’m wiggling my eyebrows.

BlueSpirit: You are so strange. 

ThePaintedLady: Hahaha! Don’t worry as you stay on the chatrooms more, you’ll be able to tell if I’m joking or not. It can be hard to interpret over online though. 

BlueSpirit: I doubt you’re that funny in person. 

ThePaintedLady: That’s mean! You don’t even know me. Hah, sound familiar? 

BlueSpirit: Using my own words against me….clever. 

ThePaintedLady: Pfffft, you know, you’re fairly odd yourself. How was your day? I hope it is much more exciting than mine. 

BlueSpirit: I’m afraid it’s not, just meetings and completing paperwork, responding to emails. 

ThePaintedLady: I’ll use my personal question for the night if you don't mind. What’s your job or what is that you do exactly?

BlueSpirit: I work at Sozin Corporation...consider me an assistant in a way for some fairly important figures there. 

ThePaintedLady: Wow! I’ve heard my brother rambling about how grand that company is. I think he even had thoughts of applying there at one moment in his life lol. I’m not sure if he still thinks that way but it’s an impressive company. I think I’ve seen online articles about how great a deal Sozin products are. 

BlueSpirit: Yes, it is incredible. I'm very grateful for the opportunity to work here and I cannot deny that their current business deals and foreign products aren't launching through the roof right now. But the work is tedious, getting thrown into last-minute meetings or greeting people is flustering and the hectic environment can be overwhelming. 

ThePaintedLady: Hah, it seems like both of our everyday lives are mentally taxing. 

BlueSpirit: It seems so. Although, these chat rooms are serving as a nice mental break from the real world. I’m still wary of you but….you have not done anything for me to question you. 

ThePaintedLady: Hahaha, now I understand why you’re so uptight. Working at a high tier company must have limitations on what you can do and can’t to keep your job. Don’t worry, I will try not to say or do anything to jeopardize your job! 

BlueSpirit: I’ll make sure to hold you accountable if you don’t. 

BlueSpirit: Now, it’s my turn for a question. Do you have any hobbies? Anything else you do besides studying and doing homework? 

ThePaintedLady: Well, I rarely have any free time to do things besides school work but...if I do have time, I like to swim! Back in my early years of college, I would swim quite frequently in the University’s indoor pool. Never have I felt more at ease. Floating atop the water or just vigorously swimming. 

BlueSpirit: That does sound peaceful. To just float on water and close your eyes to drift out wherever the current takes you. 

ThePaintedLady: Yes! That’s exactly it. Thinking about it makes me want to go to the pool this instant. 

BlueSpirit: Careful. It’s dangerous for college girls to walk around at night on campus. 

ThePaintedLady: I can take care of myself. 

BlueSpirit: Yes but still, you never know what could happen. There has always been a high percentage of girls going missing during late hours around campus grounds. Make sure you tell someone, a classmate or close friend, if you do leave. 

ThePaintedLady: I don't have anyone available now to message but…..you know. I’m telling you right now. Don’t you count?

BlueSpirit: …..I guess I do but...if something were to happen, I’m not sure if I could do anything. It might be too late. 

ThePaintedLady: Haha, like I said, I can handle myself! I took self-defense classes in the past. But I appreciate your concern. I wasn’t planning on going out anyway, I have a paper to write! I should get going but I enjoyed our talk tonight. 

BlueSpirit: As did I. Good night.

ThePaintedLady: Good night. 

ThePaintedLady has left the chatroom. BlueSpirit has left the chatroom. Chatroom disbanded at 11 PM.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our two main characters are beginning to get closer! Should I start the next chapter with the chatroom of the gang? Let me know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> I rewatched the Avatar series since they put it on Netflix and I got this idea randomly and thought I'd try to execute it. Hopefully, you like it! Don't worry, they won't always be chatting but the next few chapters will likely be like this. Enjoy!


End file.
